


第61章 巨大挑战 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [5]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564498





	第61章 巨大挑战 完整版

【正文入V啦，所以这里只放车，欢迎小伙伴们去康康】

“导演，你觉得……我怎么样？给个机会好吗？”红唇轻启，气息灼烧着楚天长的耳根，瞬间就“进入角色”。  
“那就要看你的表现了，”楚天长笑着侧头，在他唇上轻啄一口，“脸蛋儿很可爱，不知道屁股蛋儿怎么样。”  
“我没什么文化，不太懂你的意思。”岳小川露出纯真而羞怯的微笑，好像真的未经人事。  
楚天长被撩拨得鸡儿梆硬，清理出一块桌面，低声道：“趴好，我告诉你是什么意思。”  
趴上去后，岳小川回头瞥着他，微微嘟起嘴道：“导演，你裤子里好像有个手电筒耶，支棱着呢。”  
楚天长鼻子一热，差点喷出鼻血来，继续高冷地发布指令：“裤子脱了。”  
窸窸窣窣，衣衫褪尽，白腻腻的屁股蛋儿像果冻一样，在空气中诱人地颤动。岳小川继续用清朗的天真声音问道：“是要检查身体吗？”  
“对，看看你有没有前列腺疾病，”楚天长表面上一本正经，手却在臀肉上暧昧摩挲，“然后，再给你打一针。”  
“无论有没有病，都要打针么？我好怕打针。”岳小川再次回眸，流露出小兔子般的胆怯，让人想连着侵犯他三天三夜。  
“有病打治病针，没病打预防针。”  
“可是，你是导演啊！”  
“导演什么都会，包括看病。”楚天长信誓旦旦。  
“哦，那你打针的时候，轻点好吗？”  
楚天长俯身扳过他的下巴，用蛊惑人心的低沉声音瞎说着：“不，要狠点，才会舒服哦。”  
“真的吗？那就狠狠扎死我吧。”  
把臀肉捏成各种形状玩弄片刻，两根沾满润滑剂的手指撑开括约肌，装模作样检查一番后，继续深入。  
“外面没什么问题，很可爱，变得又软又湿了，正适合打针。”  
“导演，感觉好奇怪，身体好热。”岳小川脸贴着桌面，声音细细地颤抖。  
“是吗？这样呢，有没有更奇怪。”肆虐的手指微微曲起，指尖准确戳在前列腺的位置，“我来好好检查一下，这里对男人很重要的，堪称动力之源。”  
“啊！不要，我的小弟弟有反应了。”  
“有反应才健康。”  
手指的抽插抖动越来越快，岳小川上半身猛地撑起，劲瘦漂亮的脊背向内弯成一道弧线，握住自己勃发的下身，刚碰到就射了，弄脏了地板。  
“这么快？病的不轻，看来得多打几针才行。”楚天长抽出手指，褪下裤子，亮出巨大的针头和针管，沿着臀缝摩擦，戳顶着湿软的小口，“不仅屁股要打针，等下还要口服一些药剂。”  
“好大好粗的针，怎么是肉做的呀？不行的导演！这样好像不对！教科书上说，不可以做这种事。”圆润的臀部欲拒还迎地扭动，马上便被固定住，被针头狠狠进入。  
深深插到底后，楚天长绕着圈，在紧致的甬道里缓慢研磨。直把岳小川磨得后背发抖，“动一动，动一动才叫打针。”  
“那你得求求我。”  
“拜托啦导演。”岳小川撒娇道。  
肉棒微微抽出，又更重地捅进去，循环往复，引来阵阵舒爽的吟哦。楚天长扬起巴掌，重重落下，“啪”一声脆响后，觉得下身被贪婪的小嘴包裹得更紧了。  
“打针是不是很舒服？要不要每天都挨一针？”  
“好舒服，原来打针这么开心，我也想给你打针……”话音未落，岳小川屁股上又挨了几巴掌，还惹来一阵狠干，顿时溃不成军，喉间挤出变调的呻吟。  
“就你？每次都早泄，还给我打针？怎么总是贼心不死，真是不怕贼偷就怕贼惦记。”楚天长俯下身，在眼前漂亮的肩胛骨上烙下吻痕，随后强硬地捏住他的下巴，将舌探入他的口腔，扫过牙齿又舔舔敏感的牙龈，最终缠住他的舌头凶悍地吮吸。  
“嗯……”岳小川发出甜美可爱的鼻音，屁股主动向后顶，迎合着猛烈的抽送，瞳仁中现出被情欲烘烤的无助和迷茫。  
楚天长直起身，极大地分开两瓣白嫩臀肉，着迷地盯着自己的肉棒进进出出，撑开每一道有弹性的褶皱，每次抽离都被贪婪地咬住。  
“你吃得好开心，大口大口地吞着。”  
“快，快点……”岳小川微微露出舌尖，流了点口水在桌面。他的手探下去，想握住就要被干得射出的肉棒，却被擒住反剪在背后，填满身体的肉棒也抽走了。  
“别走！”  
“夹住我的腰。”楚天长把他翻过来，抱起抵在书架上狠干，每次都擦着敏感点顶进最深处。  
随着激烈的节奏，强迫症精心排列的书籍纷纷落下，有的砸在他们身上，有的轰然落地。  
岳小川竭力攀住他，在他耳边放声呻吟，哭着射在他腹部，沿着肌肉线条淫靡滑落。  
很快，楚天长的腰肌一阵颤抖，埋进最深处后，留下灼热的精液。  
“打针好玩吗？”二人汗湿的额头亲昵地磨蹭，楚天长哑着嗓子问。  
“好玩，”岳小川吸吸鼻子，眨巴着清澈无辜的小狐狸眼睛，故作委屈地看着他，“就是屁股有点火辣辣的。”  
“那歇一会儿，再给你打一针，去火的。”

书房内情潮涌动，如果书架上的精神食粮们拥有生命，肯定早已害臊得纸张变红。  
岳小川满头烟霞烈火，趴在桌上整理了一下错乱的思路，不忘初心：“导演，睡也睡了，剧本给我看看。”  
“在这个过程中，我决定了，”楚天长裤子一提神清气爽，翻脸不认人，“还是先不给你看。”  
“你TM……我要到演员工会去告你。”岳小川歪头瞪着他，在脑海里编辑了一条微博，控诉自己的遭遇。  
“乖啊别生气，给你个参与奖。”楚天长拍拍他屁股，示意他挪位置，随后拉开抽屉，取出一沓A4纸，霸气地甩在他手边。  
“这给你装的，白纸都能摔出百元大钞的风范。”岳小川撑起身体，飞速翻看。浑身的血液先是瞬间达到沸点，继而冷却。  
【正文入V啦，所以这里只放车，欢迎小伙伴们去康康】


End file.
